Coincidentally
by Thejhamham
Summary: So this is their story. The story of two pop stars who meet coincidentally at a red carpet event. And even more so coincidental, they both despise each other. And in an overload of coincidence, they both are nothing like what the other thinks they are. And to top it off, they both coincidentally fall for each other.  Co-Written by R5Auslly
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's my new story. It's co-written with R5Auslly. I hope you like it!

—

It was just a normal day in the life of Austin Moon. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and of course, the fans were screaming.

He thanked them all for coming to his show, like he always does at the end of his concerts. He left the stage, only to hear them chant "encore, encore, encore", over and over again. Smiling, he grabbed his acoustic guitar and ran back out on stage, causing chaos to erupt within the crowd. Quieting them down, he pulled up a stool and sat on it.

"So I guess I can give my incredible fans one more song. This songs for you guys!"

"Last summer we met

We started as friends

I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came

We were never the same

Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too

If you don't is there one thing

That I wish you knew

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time it's true

How long till I stop pretending

What we have is never ending

Oh ohh

If all we are is just a moment

Don't forget me cause I won't and

I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh

I think about you ooohh

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time it's true

I think about you, you you you you"

"Thank you everybody! You're wonderful!" Austin yelled as he made his way backstage. He barely had time to breath before his manager yanked him over to the side.

"Jeez, Ash, can't you let me get some water first before you start pulling me everywhere?" Austin asked, clearly annoyed by his manager.

"Jeez, Aus" She started in a mocking tone. "Why don't you just stay for dinner and miss your flight? Now come on! We have a red carpet to attend" Ashley Monroe said, pulling her blonde star with her.

"The red carpet's tonight?" Austin asked excitedly. Ashley just rolled her eyes at his childishness. His fans have no idea who this tall man-child really is.

Whenever Austin first started out at 18, he was just a sweet innocent boy, with a big dream and an even bigger heart. But Jimmy Starr, his record producer, thought that Austin would be better off doing the bad boy image. So the polo shirts were long forgotten and were replaced by ripped tank tops and leather jackets. Rumors of who he was hooking up with next brewed, news of what club he was partying at now spread, while in reality, he was sitting on his couch in his truck boxers, watching Spongebob Squarepants, while eating pancakes.

But this is what Jimmy wanted from him, and what he wanted from Jimmy was a chance to play concerts, so neither of them argued.

That is, until recently.

Austin had managed to trick the world for five years, up until he was 23, that he was a bad boy. But in the latest rumors about Austin said that he got some random girl pregnant (an overly obsessed fan is their guess). But that has been dropping his song ratings.

The whole "bad boy" image is getting old. People are thinking it's about time for the blonde pop star to grow up, and stop acting so immature. And of course, even though Austin really is a sweet guy, he can't just drop his current image in the time span of one day and make that seem believable. No, that just wouldn't work.

So Jimmy Starr has a plan. A plan that no one knows about yet. Well of course no one but Jimmy Starr.

—

Ally Dawson was having a regular day. Photo shoot this morning. Interviews in the afternoon. And now, ending her day with one of her energetic concerts.

She was currently running around the stage in a frilly pink dress, singing a cover of some Coldplay song as the crowd screamed her name.

She thanked her lovely fans as she always did, before skipping off the stage. She knew that she was about to have to do an encore in a second, so she wiped the sweat off her face before making her way back on the stage.

"Hey guys! Who all wanted an encore?" At her question, the crowd started screaming, chanting her name again and again, making her smile. Sure, she's been popular for nearly a year now, but she will never get over the feeling you get whenever you know the people enjoy what you have to offer.

"Okay guys, this is my last song. This will be the first time I'm playing it live, so bear with me"

"When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that

Can pull you in

Someone will throw it

And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way

To feel strong again

Someone will know it

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

That someone's going to be there

When you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

You can come to me"

"Thank you everybody! I appreciate all the love and support you give me. Thanks for coming out tonight! I had a blast." Kicking off her high heels, Ally ran off the stage. She knew exactly where she was headed next, and she couldn't wait.

After being signed for nine months, selling 20 million copies of her debut album, and having three number one songs, she's finally going to a red carpet.

And she was ecstatic.

Now Ally was not what you'd think. You'd think after having so many guys asking her out and openly flirting with her (not to mention a couple of big name celebrities admitting her to be their crush), that she'd be shallow and full of herself.

No.

Not even slightly.

Ally was the exact girl she's always been. Dorky, awkward, talented, and admittedly, a little strange. The only thing that has changed is her confidence in herself, which trust me, that's a good thing. But she's managed thus far to keep her feet on the ground, and for that, she's envied by many.

To some, she may seem like a goody-two-shoes and a fake, but the truth is she's one of the nicest girls you will ever meet.

And by some, I mean Austin Moon.

So this is their story. The story of two pop stars who meet coincidentally at a red carpet event. And even more so coincidental, they both despise each other. And in an overload of coincidence, they both are nothing like what the other thinks they are. And to top it off, they both coincidentally fall for each other.


	2. Carpets and Kisses

Thanks so much to whoever read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. It means a lot to the both of us! Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter.

—

"Austin, are you ready?!" Ashley called out into Austin's phone. Austin sighed as he responded back into the phone. "Yes! Now could you leave me alone for a moment? A man like me has to make sure that he's presentable for the ladies." He joked, knowing that it would annoy Ashley. "Stupid super star" He heard Ashley mumble before the line went dead. He hung up the phone and threw it back on the mini sofa that was in their private plane. They were insisting on taking a regular flight, but something happened in Virginia. So, the planes were a no show.

A knock on the door startled Austin. He looked at himself in the mirror smiling to himself. "I'm coming!" Austin venously said to Ashley, who was the one knocking. She walked away and Austin sighed as he heard her footsteps get lower and lower. "Alright, so shall we take a look at this handsome devil in front of the mirror?" He asked himself smiling. Though, the only thing that he was wearing was truck boxers. Yes, I said Truck Boxers! He wore them in secret. He knew that no one could notice the boxers, so it would be a good idea to wear them.

Anyways, Austin turned around and examined all of his clothes items. There was a blue-button down vest with a black undershirt with it. Austin could pull that off with some black skinny jeans or dark jeans. The next outfit was more of a casual like theme. It was tan suit. It had a white dress shirt under it and the pants were white. The belt was tan. Austin shook his head as he went to his third and final suggestion. It was a yellow tight muscle shirt. There was some black jeans with a gutair as a silver chain on them. He had some yellow converse and a black leather jacket that could go over the yellow-tight muscle shirt. Austin nodded in approval. He took the outfit and changed.

He slipped on his tight-yellow muscle shirt. Then, he put on his black skinny jeans. He attached the chain to it and then he put on his yellow converse. He walked to the dresser beside the mirror and got some of his very own 'Moon Gel'! Jimmy actually made white-blue mixed gel for Austin. One side was blue and the other side was just plane white. It gave off the night-sky moon symbol. Back to the point, Austin slid some on. It straighten out his hair. When he was done, he actually complemented himself on doing a great job.

For once, he didn't need a female stylist in the room with him helping him pick out his stuff. Though, Austin only liked their presence because they were females. Which means that he liked that they would blush everytime they would see Austin in his blue-plain boxers with no shirt. Now, that is a pleasant view. But there's also a downside to having female stylist around him.

He's ticklish.

And I mean embarrassingly so.

"Alright, We're landing Austin!" He heard Ashley call out from the other side of the door. He took a deep breath and then exhaled it. "Alright, I can do this. I can walk on the red carpet and just wink at the girls. I can just do that without trying to think about sex all the time. I can not think about having sex with them. And I also could prevent getting my job taking away from me." Austin said in one big breath.

The thing was, Jimmy said that his attitude had to change from good to bad. But, having sex with someone and having an accidental baby could get you signed off so quick. Austin didn't want that happening. So, it's best if he just wouldn't have sex at all. Although, Jimmy keeps hiring people to claim that they had sex with him. But, that's just for publicity stuff.

—

"And we are here." The limo driver said to Ally from the front. Ally smiled and nodded as she looked out the tinted windows. There was flashing lights and cheering. Although, they were cheering for Selena G. as she arrived. Ally was a huge fan of her. And the exciting thing was that she was aloud to sit by her tonight. This was a dream come true. The only thing that she didn't know was that there was someone else sitting next to her. She really hoped that it was Tay Tay Swift, but one can only dream.

Suddenly, the door opened up to reveal Ally's biggest dream. The red carpet. Ally took in deep breathes and let them out. She stepped out the limo with one leg first and then the other. As soon as she was spotted, people started screaming and cheering. She smiled at her audience as she started walking down the red carpet. But, suddenly a group of people stepped in front of her. It was as if they were a pack of fighting birds was on the carpet. Did these people have no manners? How the heck did that even happen?

No one knows.

Once the crowd was back into their placement, Ally resumed her welcoming stage. Everyone laughed and cheered. Suddenly, Ally could feel someone's arm wrapped around her waist. She looked behind her to see..."Oh my gosh, Austin." Ally said to herself. She couldn't help the frown that founds its way onto her face. It was a good thing that Austin didn't see that. Ally continued her wave as she walked into the building. Once inside, she reluctantly pulled Austin's arms away from her waist. She looked up to Austin's face. "I-I have to get to my seat." She said. Austin nodded. "O-okay, but you could give me a kiss for being a-" He was cut off his sentence by Ally's hand smacking Austin's right cheek. Austin held his cheek and Ally glared at him with venom. "How dare you try to make a move on me?" She says and walks off.

For some reason, fans have it plugged into their minds that Austin and Ally would make a great couple. Just because they were caught laughing together on a street corner in L. A.

And that was purely because they ran into each other, causing Austin's frappe to spill all over his t-shirt.

Austin looked shock. No girl has ever done that to him. And difficult and stupid to say, he was actually enjoying it. He liked fiesty women. And now...he had one. But not exactly one he wanted.

Little did he know that Jimmy Starr had something up his sleeve.

—

*Ally's Point Of View*

I can't believe Austin tried to kiss me. I mean...he's supposed to be a gentleman not a jerk! But I should have seen that coming. I mean, he is Austin Moon, and Austin Moon is just one big jerk! And I officially hate him now. At first, I thought he was dreamy with his brown and golden eyes but now he's just like every other pop star. He's useless and just wants to get into a woman's panties. Except for Harry Styles. That man is beautiful.

I am currently sitting down next to Selena G. "Hey, I'm Ally Dawson and-" She cut me off. "Oh, I know who you are and might I say that you are a wonderful singer. We should work together sometime." I nod eagerly while she chuckles. "Alright, I'll talk to my maneger. Can I have your maneger's phone number?" She asked and I nodded and wrote it down for her. We exchanged maneger numbers and sat back into my seat. I looked to my side to see that the chair was still empty.

"Alright, thank you to all the stars for coming out and the fans, of course!" The host stated and the building erupted into cheers. "Alright, so whose ready to get this party started?" He yelled into the Mike. Everyone cheered, "We are! We are!"

I laughed. "Alright, then let's get this show on the road!" He said and the scene changed. It was a blue-green kind of theme. It looked really pretty and I was happy to be here. "Lets welcome our two presenters, Austin Moon and T-Fame!" The announcer said and the jerk and the even bigger jerk came trolling out onto stage. You could hear the girls saying, "Austin! Austin! Austin!" Would they just shut up already? He's such a jerk; why can't anyone see that?

"Alright, so we'll be presenting the award for best female singer." Trent says and cheers get louder. Gosh! I'm in that category. This is not going to go well. "So, these females are cute and probably could sweep any guy off their feet. I'm saying this because these girls are talented and sexy and we like that, don't we men!?" Austin says into the microphone and all the men cheer. The ladies just sit back. I blush and I could tell that Selena is doing the same thing. Wow! This is going to be a hard award to win. "Alright, on with the nominees." Austin says and it changes screen. "Selena G! 'When you're ready come and get it...na na na na na na na na na na'" I was singing along to her song. "Taylor Swift! 'I knew you were trouble when you walked in, shame on you yeah...'" That was a good song. "Zendaya Coleman! 'Put that song on Replay!'" And lastly, it's my turn for the screen.

"Ally Dawson! "I'm finally me! I got everything I need, what you get is what you need. I-I-I'm finally me'"

Wow, now that those sick boys are up there. I hope that I don't win. Well maybe I wouldn't go as far as to say that, but you know what I mean. Both of them are jerks and are perverts. Yep, I said it.

"And the winner is...Ally Dawson!" They both chorused and I'm shocked. I won over Selena G and Tay Tay Swift. That's actually awesome and I'm proud of myself because I just won over great and beautiful singers. Not to mention my role models.

I smile as I continue walking on the stage. When I get on there, the crowd goes into cheers louder than they were. I walk to Austin, whose holding my trophy. I was about to take it when he whispered into my ear, "You finally got up here. You took so long doing it." Damn it! And I hardly ever curse. Austin then did something unexpected. He kissed me on my cheek and everybody went into 'Awws'. I blush crazily while getting my trophy. I run off of stage to the backstage not even giving my speech. I just got to get out of here. If I win more, then I'll get them later. Right now, I need to get away from Austin Jerk Moon.

"Ms. Ally, where are you going?" I hear a backstage person say. I stuttered trying to come up with a lie, but suddenly someone grabbed my waist. "She's taken." I hear the voice say to the man. The man put his hands up in surrender. "Now get your scrawny a** out of here and away from my girl!" It said again and the man ran off. I turned around, completely, to find the jerk himself, Austin Moon. "How may I help y-" I was cut off by Austin pulling me. When I finally was sitting down, I looked to see that I was on my seat. I turn to my side to see Selena and my other side to see, (gasp) Austin Moon!

So, he was the one with that seat. Man! That boy has some nerves. Suddenly, the dude announced that it was almost time to go and that we had one more performance. I wonder who it was. Suddenly, the curtain moved and it revealed 'not surprised' Austin Moon.

I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll (yeah yeah)

I'll make you lo-o-se contro-o-l (yeah yeah)

C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)

'Cause I got

What I got

Don't you know

I got that rock n' roll

Oh!

When I'm walking down the street

It's like a show

I got that rock n' roll (yeah)

I got that rock n' roll

I see you staring at me everywhere I go

I got that rock n' roll

I got that rock n' roll

It's a whole new level of attention

Hey girl did I mention

I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll (yeah yeah)

I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol (yeah yeah)

C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)

'Cause I got

What I got

Don't you know

I got that rock n' roll

I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll (yeah yeah)

I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol (yeah yeah)

C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)

'Cause I got

What I got

Don't you know

I got that rock n' roll

"Alright goodnight everybody!" Austin screamed and it closed on that.

—

Austin ran backstage exhausted after his mind-blowing performance. He wished it could have been longer, but sometimes things happen. Ashley was already in the limo when Austin got in. "So, I saw your performance and your massive cheek kiss on the beautiful Ally Dawson." She said. Austin nodded. "Yep and kissing her felt so good." He said smiling at Ashley. Then he shouted, "Driver, let's go!"

"I thought you despised Ally Dawson?" Ashley asked, puzzled by Austin's smile.

"I do" Was his answer.

Boys...

—

R5Auslly's A/N:

Guys! This chapter was very awesome to write. I had to adjust to writing how Thehamjam writes so that was a first. Anyways, I hoped that you guys liked it and there is more than that came from so be on the lookout.


End file.
